One Step at a Time
by Sweet Loric
Summary: We were reckless. We came so close to dying, thinking we were so prepared. We weren't. Now we must train until we really are ready to take on Sterakus, and also find Five. One step at a time. Almost all of us have come together, and we will win this war, just you wait Ra. Picking up where The Rise of Nine ended. Rated T for swearing, violence, etc. . DISCLAIMER: I don't own LL
1. Chapter 1

** Author's note: Hi guys I decided to do a new fanfic! So In my other story ( HSL ) I apologized to the Nix fans and said I would maybe do a one-shot. Well I don't know what this is going to be but it is going to have Nix ( sorry, Jix fans ). **

** I honestly do not know where this is going. I decided to do this story starting from after The Rise of Nine. You guys might not like it that much because I am thick-headed and I don't forgive easily. **

** In other words I think like Nine, but I DO NOT think about girls ( I AM A GIRL AND A STRAIGHT! ) or boys. **

** So I view revenge as a good idea, and I do not think so much about humans... ( forgive me! ). **

** SO I might make the characters a little OOC. I am rambling AGAIN. * sigh ***

**Five will be a girl and not a traitor ( I can't bear the thought of that happening!)**

** Please review I want to know how I did. I am not that good at writing action soo I don't know how this is going to turn out.**

** Well I guess its on with the story...**

**oh and DISCLAIMER: I do not own LL Pittacus does**

Chapter 1

**John's pov**

Nine and Six are okay and I'm relieved. I can't bear the thought of another one of us dying. We are almost all together, except for Five. Once we find them, we will be strong enough to beat Ra.

Eight calls out,

" Everyone ready to get out of here? We have to go back the way we came in, I can't teleport us all out of here."

We all nod grimly. Those of us that have chests, pick them up. I remember something. I turn to Sarah and say,

" Hey Sarah what did you do with Walker?"

" Oh... I tied her up outside this room."

" Then we need to go get her and make her tell us where Sam is. We aren't leaving without him!"

Six pipes up,

" Yeah we have to find Sam first!"

Nine gives us a pointed look and says,

" No way Johnny! We have to get out of here, not hang around and look for another one of your human friends."

Eight says,

" I don't mean to sound heartless or anything, but Nine's right we have to get out of here."

Six yells,

" No way we have to get to Sam! He would have gone back for us!"

Seven, Sarah, and Ella aren't saying anything. Nine says,

" We aren't risking it. We can't get captured, or else we are no help to anyone! You can go back for him if you want, but I'm not. And I think you don't want to get separated, after years of being apart. We have all found each other, and we are much stronger together."

Six and I aren't happy with this, but we know he's right. Seven says,

" Well we have to go now, no sense in standing here arguing. Six, John, I know you want to go back for Sam, but I also know that we have to get out of here. I for one, agree with Nine."

I nod grimly. I know that if we die or get captured, then we won't be able to help anyone. Six says,

" Then lets get going. I still think we should bring Walker though, she could have valuable information about us. And I think that we can use her to bring false information to Setrakus Ra. Seven nods thoughtfully and says,

" We can buy ourselves some time that way. Lets go get her then we will get out of here. Lets pretend to discuss going to somewhere like... how about England or China. Then when they are headed there we can go to somewhere else like Mexico or something. I don't think we need to interrogate her, we'll just use her to buy ourselves some time.

Nine says,

" We should go my safehouse in Chicago. We can train and relax for some time, and we can also find try to find Five there.

We all nod. We stand right in front of the door and speak in loud voices,

" Well let's get out of here."

" Where should we go?"

" Oh, how about _Germany_?"

" okay let's get out of here then we can find a way to the airport."

We all burst out, and pretend not to notice Walker in the dark corner of the hallway. I actually can't believe that she would be stupid enough to not know we are smarter than we seem.

Seven leads the way out. When we come across a group of about 40 mogs, It takes little time before they all explode into ash. I take a moment to admire the fact that we are almost all together, and we are almost strong enough to beat Setrakus Ra.

I remember the human fireball tactic and I light myself on fire again. I take the lead.

When we reach a path that splits into five different tunnels I ask,

" which one?"

They all look uncertain. Then Seven says,

" I think when we came in, it seemed like the tunnel was on the left, so maybe it's the tunnel on the right."

We all nod and run down that path. The hallway is full of cages with krauls and pikens locked inside. We reach another large room with a giant creature in the middle.

It is large, green, and its skin is covered in scales. It has two giant claws that look capable of both shredding and squashing me. It starts making a loud screeching noise.

I hear Sarah gasp. Seven whispers,

" What is that thing?"

I turn to her with a grim expression on my face,.

" I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it will kill us without hesitation."

Nine whoops and says,

" My kill!"

We roll our eyes, but we get in fighting stances. But then I hear Eight gasp. I turn to him and I am about to tell him to get ready to fight this thing when I notice what he is looking at.

"Is that a chest?"

Six says,

"Could it be mine?"

I say,

" Well either way, its a chest and we should get it."

We all nod. I say,

" Six, Eight, Nine and I will distract and try to kill the creature. Seven-"

" Please call me Marina."

" Okay well Marina and Ella will get the chest. Sarah, you go wait for us somewhere safe."

We all nod. I make my fire stronger and the others get ready. Nine and Six charge at the thing while Marina runs to the side with Ella and Sarah. She waits for a chance to get the chest.

I toss a few fireballs at it while Six is making a indoor thunder storm and striking it with lightning. Nine is stabbing and slashing at it with his pipe staff while running around it with super speed. He takes out one of it's eyes. I catch a glimpse of Marina running towards the chest while we are dealing hell to the creature. All of a sudden I hear a lot of noise.

As I turn to the noise I get knocked off my feet. Sarah screams my name. I realize I just barely missed getting shredded to pieces by one of the creatures giant claws.

I wonder who saved me. No time to wonder about that now as 100 mogs just burst through the door. Ella says via telepathy

_Guys we got the chest we should get out of here now_.

We all run towards the door on the opposite side when I hear a shriek.

Sarah! I turn around and see a mog holding her up by her neck and smiling at me, face twisted in a cruel smirk. I yell her name,

" Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!"

I just found Sarah, and I already almost lost her. I'm not losing her again. I run towards her, ignoring everything around me.

** Sarah's pov**

I feel terrified. I am running towards the door when all of a sudden, something grabs me from behind. A mog. I let out a shriek of fear. I remember the torture they put me through last time I was their prisoner. John calls out my name as he starts running back towards me. And I know he is also running towards at least 100 mogs.

The other garde start fighting fighting the scaly creature again and killing the mogs. Nine whoops as he and Six give the creature a lot of wounds and they kill it by stabbing it in the heart after destroying the hard scales. John fights his way through the mogs to try to get to me. I feel honoured that he is trying so hard to save me.

I whimper slightly as I feel the mog's smelly breath on my neck. My arm starts to hurt a lot and I realize the mog is using is sword and opening cuts all along my arm.

I'm screaming really loudly. I know I'm giving a lot of people headaches, especially the garde because although they are farther away, they do have super hearing.

I try to not make so much noise, but I can't help it. With every cut comes more and more pain.

I know that the mog is doing it to taunt and provoke John. I get mad. I would definitely try to somehow kill the mog if my arm wasn't hurting like _hell._

** Nine's pov**

Johnny is seriously stupid. We live and fight for Lorien. And only that. We don't risk our lives for humans. As Johnny runs towards his little human girlfriend, The rest of us start killing mogs and trying to kill the weird monster worm thing.

I whoop while I start running around it and opening cuts everywhere on its body and then I take out its other eye. Now its going to be running around like a blind man. No wait, like a blind _worm_.

Sweetheart is blasting it with lightning from her little indoor thunder storm.

I bury my pipe staff deep into its heart, and with one last screeching cry, it falls to the ground, dead.

I start killing the mogs, slashing, stabbing, cutting, and hacking away at them with my wonderful pipe staff, that now seems like a scythe of death. Hmm I guess that would be a suitable name for it. From now on, my dear pipe staff will be known as the scythe of death.

I notice that everyone isn't fighting as well. Probably because we just went through a fight with over two hundred mogs and one Setrakus Ra. Eight is teleporting everywhere, using a sword to kill, but I notice his strokes aren't as fast as before.

Brown-hair, Marina I think her name was, is using telekinesis and a mog blaster to kill. Shrimp, or was it Ella, is using a mob blaster and shooting away at the mob.

Johnny though, is fighting like a madman, using fire and telekinesis, to fight a way to his little human girlfriend.

I notice the mog holding her is giving her a lot of nasty cuts along her arm. Sarah is screaming so loudly, I'm pretty sure half the mogs were fighting with a massive headache. But at least they don't have super hearing.

**Marina's pov**

I'm fighting with TK and a mog blaster beside Ella. Sarah is screaming away like there is no tomorrow. And there might be no tomorrow, who knows, when you are constantly on the knife's sharp edge.

The mogs are pouring in nonstop. I wonder where Setrakus is.

Slowly the mogs stop coming in and the sounds of fighting, slowly die away.

Soon, the only mog left is the one holding Sarah, and we are all buried knee deep by ash.

John kills him, but not before he manages to make a long cut across her back, from her shoulder to mid waist. The mog bursts into ash and Sarah falls to the ground shedding silent tears and moaning in pain.

John heals the all her wounds except for the long one on her back. As I rush over, he turns to me and says,

" Well Marina can you heal her? I don't think I can do the big one."

I think that it would be better if John heals her so he can get used to it. I say,

" John it's not like I don't want to heal her, but I think it would be better for you to do it so you can get used to healing bigger wounds."

John looks discouraged for a moment but then he becomes determined. I turn to the others and tell them to watch for any incoming mogs. They nod and head to the doors.

John places his hands on Sarah's back after two minutes of nothing he just looks at me with a troubled expression on his face. I tell him too think that Sarah will die right now if he doesn't do anything.

John tries again. This time, the wound slowly closes up. Its takes three tense minutes, but the wound disappears. Sarah gives us a weak smile and passes out. John gives her a light kiss on her forehead then picks her up bridal style. Ella comes up to me and says,

" Is Sarah fine?"

" Yes."

" Thats good."

Ella says to everyone using telepathy

_Okay guys Sarah is healed now. Lets go._

We all head to the door on the opposite side we came from. Eight and Six are going to teleport invisibly outside the door to make sure there aren't any mogs. We might not be ready for a third massed attack.

When I see Eight hold Six's hand a pang of jealousy shoots through me. People say I am always calm and I don't do anything impulsively. But ever since I met Eight, sometimes I act without thinking and I lose my cool. Is this what love can do to you? Is this even love? Whatever it is, its frustrating.

Six and Eight disappear and we wait. They reappear again after a minute or so and say there are no mogs.

We run out and soon we see the ladder and the hatch we went through. One by one we climb out.

When I am out, I instantly feel tired and very hot. What deserts can do to you.

When we are all out Eight says,

" Well now what? We have a unconscious human, no car, some heavy chests, and we are in the middle of a desert."

We all look around at our surroundings. Sand, sand, and more sand. Ella says,

" Well lets just pick a random direction and start walking."

And we start walking in this endless desert.

** Author's note: So how was it? I don't know where this is going... I hope you can tell me how I did. Sorry for the long author's note. I also had to make my brother go away so I could write in peace, but he was such a dick.**

** Anyways hope you enjoyed and I will try and update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's note: Hey guys this is another update for Find Five and Defeat Ra ( bad name, I know). **

** So lately I have been fantasizing about doing another fanfic where its a crossover and I did it. It is called Garde and Demigods at Camp Half Blood. No one reviewed it so please check it out.**

** Thanks to the four people that reviewed! I am so grateful. **

** Well I guess on with the story. **

Chapter 2

** Marina's pov **

We have been walking for around a hour or so, the only source of food and water being the substance cubes from our chests. I call out,

" lets take a rest."

Six rolls her eyes.

" sitting in a desert isn't really much of a rest but sure."

John frowns at his blue cube.

" Do you think the water is unlimited from my cube?"

We look at the cube uncertainly. Eight shrugs.

" Not sure."

Ella says,

" Do you want to take a look at the chest we got while we are resting?"

" ok..."

We all look at the chest when a thought hits me. I grab the chest from Ella's hands and search all around it when I find it. A bug. The others all gasp.

Nine says,

" Shit, shit,shit! I should have remembered they bug almost everything! They probably knew that we would try and take it!"

Almost right on cue, in the distance we begin to hear a few helicopters. We all quickly take a drink from the blue cube and get in fighting stances.

I hear a whistling noise as they send two missiles our way. Six and I use telekinesis to divert them to back where they came while John and Eight pull out the people inside.

Nine is wrecking all the vehicles with Bernie Kosar. John tosses a few fireballs at the vehicles while Eight is tossing them around with Nine. Six is invisible and also destroying vehicles.

I am pulling all the humans out with telekinesis. They are screaming. I raise them high in the air and drop them. I feel slightly bad for doing that but hey, its sand, and they are the ones trying to kill me.

Almost all the FBI vehicles are done for when Ella says using telepathy

_Hey guys save one vehicle for us to use ourselves._

Good thinking.

When only one vehicle is left we walk over to it carefully. Six checks it for bugs and says there none. Then she says,

" Hey guys! I found a bag full of guns."

We nod and Nine whoops. We all pile in. I think for a moment and say,

"Hey guys I think it would be a good idea to ditch the vehicle the moment we see another car, because all vehicles might have a built in tracker."

They all nod. Nine whoops again as he revs the engine. We shoot off like a rocket. We might die one day because of Nine's reckless driving. Well right now I'm not protesting because we need to get out of here as fast as we can.

Ella says,

" can we take a look at the chest now?"

" Sure."

Six takes it and puts her hands on the lock. When nothing happens, I can tell she is very disappointed. She was hoping for it to be hers.

Ella says,

" If it's not hers, then who's can it be?"

I frown looking at it thoughtfully, when Eight says,

" Ella, you give it a go. I think it might be yours."

Ella looks at him excitedly.

" you think so?"

" Well we won't know until you try."

Ella places her hands on the lock. With a small click, it opens. Ella says excitedly,

"Wow! It's mine!"

She starts digging around in it excitedly. Then she turns to me and says,

" Where did they make it? I was only a few hours old when I was sent to Earth."

I think for a moment and say,

" Maybe Ella, you can find out in Crayton's letter."

I say it carefully and slowly.

Ella's excitement dies down slowly at the mention of her cepan's name. An expression of sadness washes over her face. She nods slowly.

The John and Nine give us questioning looks. Six shakes her head and mouths

_Later._

They shrug and Nine turns back to the road. Ella She shuts the chest then says,

" I'll continue looking later."

I nod. But say,

" Can I check something first?"

Ella nods and hands it to me while Eight, John, Sarah, and Six look at me curiously. Somehow I feel Nine's curiosity too. Maybe its a new legacy? To feel other people's emotions isn't a really useful legacy though. Maybe its just because I have experienced so many emotions in my life.

" Can you open it first?"

Ella unlocks it and gives it to me. I search around inside for bugs. The mogs could have made this chest a trap.

I don't find any bugs. I say,

" This chest could easily be a trap. It could possibly be fake, and if we don't recognize any of the stones here, it's safe to say that it _is _a fake. And if it seems like the mogs know our every move, even when we ditch this van, then, Ella, I'm sorry but we have to throw it out or hide it somewhere."

They all nod, and Ella looks a little upset. John says,

" Ella who was Crayton?"

Ella looks down on the ground and whispers quietly,

" My unofficial cepan."

John says,

"You should read his letter Ella, it could be important and there might be something vital in it to help us win this war."

The moment he says that he earns a death glare from Six and a slightly angry expression from me, Eight says,

" John, you know how heartless that sounds right? It isn't always easy to lose your cepan."

Six says,

" yeah John, it wasn't easy to read your own letter from Henri was it? You have to understand that its the same for the others too." Then with a sad voice she says, " You don't know how lucky you are to even get a letter, because Katrina had no chance to give me one."

I whisper,

" Me too."

Everyone except for Six and Ella look at me questioningly. I sigh and look out the window, ignoring them. Slowly, I begin to fall asleep.

Xx Dream xX

_ I am back on Lorien, the day of the Quarter moon festival, also the day the invasion began. I am in the backyard or a small house, lying on a blanket next to who I think are my parents. They are laughing as I am watching the fireworks explode, each one a beautiful explosion of colour, when all of a sudden the house next door, blows up. _

_ I am screaming and crying. My parents rush into the house, and grab a bag. I wonder who its for. All of a sudden, Adel bursts into the house yelling,_

" _Catherine! Mogs! We have to get to the port!"_

_ My parents and Adel rush out of the house. We are running, screams filling the air, and bodies lying still, strewn all over the ground. There is a lot of blood too._

_ I am crying, and my parents look both terrified and grim there is a piken that comes out of nowhere, and would have crushed us all to death if not for my powerful mother, who sets a blue force field with blue electricity running along the surface. The moment the piken touches it, it turns to ash. _

_ Right after that piken is dead, there are two pikens and one hundred krauls and mogs closing in on us. My father, turns to us and says,_

" _Cathy! Go! I'll hold them off for now"_

_My mother is screaming as my father is fighting the mogs, holding a sword in his hand and telekinesis to control five other swords. He is fighting with six swords at once, when all of a sudden, his life is over._

_ A mog laughs cruelly as he stabs my father in the back. When my father sinks to his knees, a piken stomps on his body, crushing it. My mother's scream is agonizing. _

_ Adel yells,_

" _Catherine! We must go!"_

_ My mother, brave and smart, knows that she must make sure that I get to the ship. She activates a force field, and Adel and her, are running, not for their life, but for my sake. When we get to the port, My mother kisses me on my forehead, tears streaming down her face._

_ I say,_

" _Where are you going mommy? Where am I going?"_

" _so- somewhere with Adel."_

" _Okay. When will I see you again?"_

_ My mother burst into endless stream of tears, and says in a trembling voice,_

" _Someday Seven, someday."_

" _My name isn't Seven."_

_ She ignores me. Facing Adel, she says, _

" _Take care of her Adel, take care of her."_

" _I will Catherine."_

_ Then in a soft voice she turns to me and says,_

" _One day Seven, you will make me and Lorien proud. I- I just, well, bye."_

_ And with that my mother runs back, back towards the mass of pikens, krauls, and mogs._

_ I am crying and crying. I was really young, but old enough to know that I will never see my mother again. Never get my life back again._

_ We get in a line, and I recognize one of the Elders. Loridas. Even when we were young, we were always told about our Elders. _

_ Loridas is murmuring something. Now I know she is casting the charm. She moves to each one of us. When she gets to me she says in a quiet voice, barely audible,_

" _You will be the Seventh." _

_ Once she finishes casting the charm we are ushered into the ship urgently. I say through tears,_

" _Where we gwoing Adel?" _

" _To a new life."_

_ I am at one of the big windows on the ship. I stare out, watching our planet being invaded. There are huge explosions, fire, and fighting everywhere. Soon though, the fighting dies out and almost all Loric are dead. I notice a giant force field, explode, and I see my mother lying on the ground motionless._

_ Tears are sliding down my cheek when I notice a smaller ship. Now I know it was Ella._

The dream changes. I see me, all the other garde, and all the other cepans, plus a small chimera.

_ We are all in a big room in the ship. A long, black haired boy is running away from his cepan while laughing crazily. Nine. I notice a red haired girl playing with two blond haired girls. Probably Two, One, and Five._

_ There is a curly haired boy grinning while jumping around everywhere. Eight. There are also a black haired kid and a blonde haired kid sitting in another corner. Three and Four. And I notice a raven black haired girl walking around with a pissed off expression. Six. I am hiding in a dark corner with my head on my knees, crying silently._

_ The other cepans, apart from Sandor who is busy trying to catch Nine, are all watching us with a sad expression._

_ Everyone looks either normal or sad, so I assume this is maybe about a few months into the trip to Earth._

The dream changes again, I am back in Santa Teresa, when Adelina was still alive.

_ I am watching Adelina. It is when she is fighting the two mogs with a knife. I watch as she is murdered, and I barely did anything. I am screaming Adelina over and over again, begging her to stay with me. And this time, instead of me killing the mog, it stabs me. The dream slowly ends._

I wake up with a start, and Six is shaking me. I realize everyone is staring at me and there are tears streaming down my face. They all look concerned. Six asks,

" Marina are you okay? You were screaming Adelina over and over again."

" Ye- yeah I'm fine, just a dream."

She nods but still looks worried. I put my head in my knees, while I silently cry. I realize just how much the mogs have taken away from me.

** Six's pov**

Nine says we will arrive in a town soon. I nodded. Only him and I were awake, everyone else was sleeping.

I was bored, I already slept for an hour or so. When I said that to Nine he just looked at me and said,

" Well, sweetheart, why don't we tell each other our life stories?"

I shook my head and said,

" This car might have a bug on it, and I was hoping to tell you guys when the others wake up."

He shrugged. Now, five minutes later Nine says,

" Ya' know Six when we get to wherever we are going, will you be my girlfriend, pleeease."

" not a chance. I know enough that people like you are just plain idiots that like any girl thats breathing." I snap.

He looks at me seriously and says,

" I really do like you Six. Give me a chance."

I glare at him and turn away when all of a sudden I hear Marina screaming Adelina over and over again. Everyone wakes up startled. I shake Marina by the shoulders and she wakes up with a start.

When I ask how she is, she says quietly that she is fine. I notice tears forming on her eyes. No one asks any questions. We just nod and turn away.

For the rest of the trip, everyone stays awake and not really saying anything while Marina is silently crying. She won't let us see her crying, but just know she is.

**Author's note: So sorry for like, just stopping, but this is all I wrote for now, and I decided to post this chapter first. Hope you like it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Author's Note : okay chapter three for Find Five and Defeat Ra. I know you guys are curious as to how Ella got a chest, but you will find out soon. I'm keeping things simple. I do not know where this is going...**

** Thanks to my six reviewers for reviewing. I am so grateful. If you checked out Garde and Demigods at Camp Half Blood, I am in heaven ( not really, I'm just happy ). **

** I am probably going to not really update Garde and Demigods at Camp Half Blood that much, because I will work on this one and HSL. **

** And here is Chapter 3:**

Chapter 3

**Ella's pov**

I am trying to stay still, but I keep on fidgeting. My eyes always stray to the chest in my lap.

We are still driving in a desert, but Nine says we will arrive in a town in about a hour or so, according to this great little device that directs you to places. Nine said its called a GPS.

I can't really sleep anymore, since Marina woke everyone up. I take her hand and smile at her. She gives me a weak smile in return, but I can still see a few tears in her eyes. I say,

" Hi Marina you okay?"

" yeah..."

" Umm... you want to talk about it?"

" No I'm fine Ella."

" Okay, but if you want to you can, cuz we're a team right?"

She smiles at me and says,

" We're a team." but she still looks sad. Whatever she saw was _very_ traumatizing.

Eight is also fidgeting around. Nine then says in a loud voice,

" I'M BORED. LET'S DO SOMETHING!"

John rolls his eyes and tries to sleep, but Nine won't let him. Nine turns on the radio. Every time John is about to drift off, Nine will start singing along to the radio. He is so enthusiastic that he gets Sarah to do it too.

They are currently singing along to some song is _so annoying_ I am about to take the chest in my hands and whack them over the head.

John yells,

" SHUT UP NINE!"

" _and every time I se-_"

" SHUT UP!"

I roll my eyes and shrink into a seven year old. I say in a cute voice,

" Nine and Sarah will you _pleease _be quiet?"

Sarah grins and says,

" Okay Ella since you actually asked nicely I'll stop."

Nine grins and says,

" I'll stop _only_ because Ella actually said _please."_

John groans and says,

" Oh Pittacus **( think of it as " Oh, God" )**, THANK YOU ELLA."

I quickly change back to my eleven year old form and say,

" No problem."

John tries to sleep again, but despite me kindly asking him, Nine starts singing again, this time to this _extremely _annoying song. I think the name was either Friday or Saturday **( sorry if people use song in their fanfics but I do find these songs by Rebecca Black **_**extremely **_**annoying...) **

I groan. Surprisingly, it's Marina who shuts him up. She yells,

" Shut up!" Then in a quieter, more desperate voice she says,

" Just- just please shut up!" She looks like she is holding back tears.

Nine actually does. I think he understands how upsetting it is to be reminded of your cepan's death.

Six and I don't say much but Six asks,

" You okay Mar?"

" I- I'm fine, I just need some time."

I nod. I almost cracked when John reminded me about Crayton. I don't blame him though he was just curious.

I know Marina is strong, but right now, she needs support. She was always there for me, so now I have to be there for her.

We all sit in silence for the next half hour. Finally Nine says,

" Hey guys... there's a town up ahead about one kilometre away. You want to walk the rest of the way?"

Everyone looks at John, since he is sort of like our leader. John shrugs and nods. We all get out of the car with our stuff and then John asks,

" Hey should we destroy the car?"

Six looks at it and says,

" I think we should just in case we leave something behind. Don't want mogs or the government to get a hold of anything."

I nod and then remember something. I decide to practice my telepathy and using it I say,

_ Oh hey guys, just wondering, should we bring the bag of guns Six found earlier?_

They all shrug. Marina says,

" I think the guns might also have bugs in them, so better safe then sorry."

They all nod. Nine crushes the van and then John lights it up.

We start walking towards the town.

** Marina's pov**

Everyone is treating me like a weak little girl. As much as I hate it, I know they are only concerned for me. So I decided to not let one painful reminder get the best of me. If Adelina didn't lose sight of our purpose here on Earth, then she would want me to be strong right now.

I dried my tears and tried to keep a neutral face. We have been walking for about thirty minutes. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but honestly, we would have been there by now if Sarah wasn't here. Since we are Loric we all are all faster then normal humans, but Nine and I have super speed we can be even faster then the others, Loric or no Loric.

Five minutes we arrive at the town. We must look suspicious, six teenagers and a beagle walking in town carrying a few strange chests.

A tanned man carrying a shotgun is pointing at us and yelling at us. **( I don't know what language they speak there so lets say Spanish...) **He is saying something like,

"¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Caiga las cajas y poner sus manos en el aire!"

**(Hey you! What are you doing here? Drop the boxes and put your hands in the air!)**

I frown. I know Spanish, but his strong accent is making it hard to hear. Ella and Six look at me, since I'm the main Spanish speaker here. I say,

" I think hes asking what we're doing here. I can't tell for sure because of his strong accent."

They look at me and I nod. I say,

"hola. mis amigos y yo estamos aquí sólo para descansar un poco, entonces vamos a estar en nuestro camino. ¿Sabe usted de algún hoteles que podemos permanecer en un rato?"

**(hello. my friends and I are just here to rest for a bit, then we'll be on our way. Do you know of any hotels we can stay in for a while?)**

He looks at us suspiciously then says,

"Sé de unos pocos en la ciudad, aquí. Pero primero lo que hay en esas cajas de lujo?"

**(I do know of a few in town here. But first what are in those fancy boxes?)**

I say,

"Estos son sólo algunos artefactos interesantes mis amigos y yo encontramos. Estamos pensando en llevarlos a un collecter."

**(These are just some interesting artifacts my friends and I found. We are planning on taking them to a collecter. )**

The man nods, but still looks really suspicious. He says something into a radio. He says it quietly, so I can't hear. He says,

"Hay un hotel a pocas calles de abajo a la izquierda. Te advierto, sin embargo, Viejo Bob cobra un precio más alto."

**(There's a hotel a few streets down on the left. I warn you though, Old Bob charges a high price.)**

I nod and say,

"Gracias"

**(Thank you )**

He lets us pass, but he still keeps his eyes trained on us, and his shotgun is still in his hand and cocked, ready to shoot us immediately.

We walk down a few streets. I notice how its so silent. We soon see a building with a old sign that says,

_Awesome Hotel de Bob_

_** ( Bob's Awesome Hotel )**_

****My eyes flit around nervously. This is suspicious. We all walk in the building. The lobby looks dirty. When we are all in the door shuts behind us and the lights go out.

I know the others came to the same conclusion as me when Nine yells,

" Shit!"

It's a trap.

** Author's Note: SO I know it wasn't that long, but I don't have much time to update. I am quickly uploading this Chapter first. I will try and update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note: So another update for Find Five and Defeat Ra! Since I didn't have much reviews last chapter I will say thanks to,**

**PD106: Thanks! Yes they are still in America. Since I am not American I do not know much of America. I have to try and use google maps to study America and find possible towns and cities I could write in here. They town with the trap is just some random Spanish town in America... Thanks for reviewing!**

**EpicLoric24: Yes a trap! Life wouldn't be easy for the Lorics... This is time the people will be Spanish weirdos who remember John as a terrorist and want to rob their chests... or something like that maybe...**

**LegendLover94: Super glad to hear you loved it! When I read your review I started dancing around or celebrating and screaming at my brother. He thought I was crazy, but when he found out what it was about he ignored me. And yes its okay that you want Sarah to die, I don't really like her either**

** Thanks for reviewing guys, and to the people that reviewed for chapters one and two thank you! Only nine reviews, but they made me happy enough to do ballet leprechaun dance! ( I used to do ballet but hate it... )! Only my brother saw it and he thought I was mad.**

** So Ella got a chest. Curious? Yeah I know _EpicLoric24_! I will tell you soon, I just don't know exactly when...**

** John may sound a little bad, but if he was perfect then there would be no story.**

** I went skiing. Since I'm new at it and I'm a reader not a athlete my muscles are sore, but I love updating too much to care... ( Ouch it hurts, but who cares when I can update!)**

** I read about the Malaysian Air plane disappearance and I thought, **

** I feel so bad for the families. I believe it was a suicidal pilot though but there are other theories. I thought of a few ideas. I know I sound heartless, but I am not good at expressing feelings. Like I insulted my friend by accident and I didn't know it... **

** Once again please check out Garde and Demigods at Camp Half Blood! It would make me so happy!**

** So sorry for the long author's note and lets move on to chapter... 4 I think right? Yeah chapter 4...**

Chapter 4

Six's** pov**

I think in my head,

_ Could our luck get any worse? It's a damn trap!_

I decide that I should quickly turn two others invisible so we can help the others out if they get caught. Apparently, Ella has the same idea and she says using telepathy,

_ Six turn two people invisible so if we get caught you can help us escape!_

_ Got it!_

By chance I grab Nine and Marina's hand. I blush when I grab Nine's hand. It feels really warm. The moment I think that I feel stupid. One, Marina can see in the dark and maybe saw my blush, and two, its a desert, of course hes hot. No wait, I just phrased that wrong.

_Get a hold of yourself Six!_

Marina, Nine and I turn invisible and I lead them to the wall and press against it. Suddenly I realize I am being lifted off the ground. Then I quickly realize its just Nine activating his anti gravity legacy. I remember him mentioning it when I was a rock formation on the ceiling. Then I feel a hand on my forehead and there is a small crackle and suddenly I feel weird. A small voice next to me whispers quietly,

" I transferred my anti gravity legacy to you. You can stand on the ceiling or wall now too."

I slowly put a foot on the wall and it stays there. Then I put both feet there and I am perfectly fine. I smile to myself.

I hear another small crackle. Nine whispers the same thing again, probably to Marina. We are all standing on the wall near the ceiling, invisible.

I look down and see that Ella has shrunken too a seven year old. Probably too make things easier, after all who would want to hurt a simple seven year old? The mogs and government. Duh its like so obvious.

The others are forming a circle, back to back. They don't know whats the trap going to be. I decided to break down the door with telekinesis. I tell Ella with telepathy and she relays my decision to others.

They all agree so I break it down. There is no one that we can see. Ella says using telepathy

_ We will rush out while the invisible people follow behind but invisible still. Could be a trap._

The others run out and Marina, Nine, and I silently drop to the ceiling, but I slightly used telekinesis to sort of help Nine down. After all, it can't be easy to drop silently while built like he is.

I use telekinesis to float across the ground in case the floor creaks. When I help the others Nine gives a small yelp. I laugh silently in my head. When they realize what I am doing they do the same. After all, the ground has a lot of sand it is very dusty too.

We are floating silently like ghosts invisible. We go to the roof of the " hotel" and when we get to the top I realize that there are men with guns all pointing down the others. The others don't really notice and continue to look around suspiciously.

I tell Ella with telepathy, who nods ever so slightly. She tells the others too. They shift into fighting positions, but not very obviously. Then I hear the a mans voice say,

"No se mueva. Tenemos las armas listas para disparar en el momento que haces. Entregar sus pechos, dinero y objetos de valor. Estamos tratando de hacer esto fácil, y si decidimos mantenernos hasta que todos estemos muertos. O tal vez si somos lo suficientemente agradable, podríamos mantener a las niñas con vida.y vamos a comer a su perro, que se parece a una buena comida."

**Do not move. We have guns ready to shoot you the moment you do. Hand over your chests, money, and valuables. We are trying to make this easy, and if you decided to hold us up you are all dead. Or maybe if we are nice enough, we might keep the girls alive. and we will eat your dog, he looks like a good meal **

He laughs.

Marina tells us using telepathy, what he is saying. I realize that Ella has telepathy, and we can all use telepathy to talk to her, or she can make a group call. Amazing. So, the guy is just a damned human trying to rob us huh? Well today he is going to find out that he picked the wrong people to rob.

I say using telepathy,

_ Okay guys. All we need to do is to let Nine loose. _

Marina says,

_ Six! Stop joking!_

_ I'm not._

It's amazing how as long as Ella is here we can talk with our minds. Ella says,

_ Okay how about Nine, Six, and Marina go and take out all the guards while invisible. Then when they are distracted we will land a blow at them too. And _then_ you can let Nine loose and turn visible. BK, go terrorize them somehow. _

We all agree, its actually a pretty good plan. Simple, and probably highly effective.

Nine whispers, ( How come he just doesn't use telepathy? )

" Six I will transfer my transferring legacy to you and you can give me and Marina invisibility and then we wouldn't have to hold hands everywhere we go."

As good of an idea it is, I still feel slightly disappointed. Wait what did I just think? This is so fucking confusing!

I whisper,

" Okay."

I feel a hand on my forehead again and there is another small crackle.

Nine whispers,

" Okay now do the same thing to me and transfer your invisibility to me."

Okay, now how do I do this? I put my hand on Nine's forehead. I try and focus my invisibility legacy and transfer it to him. I feel like there is this pressure on me. There is a small crackle. The pressure is gone. I feel Nine let my hand go. I don't see him.

Phew. It worked. Now Marina.

I do the same thing with Marina and once again there is a small crackle and she lets my hand go. Okay. I say using telepathy,

_ Guys Marina, take out people on one building, Nine and I take everyone else out got it? And the invisibility doesn't last forever I think so hurry!_

I decided to go to the building across from here. Then I say using telepathy,

_Go!_

All of a sudden surprised yelps erupt everywhere. I throw one guy off a building. He won't die, just maybe a few broken bones. I grab his gun and I shoot. Knowing these are humans, stupid fucking humans, I decide to not kill them because they are not the real enemy. I don't want any other tourists getting robbed though so I only shoot arms and legs, nothing fatal.

I see at another building, the same thing is happening there, although much slower. Probably Marina. She would be reluctant to shoot humans, no matter how bad.

At a three story building to the left, men are screaming in terror as two get thrown off the building, and another five are trying to avoid a " floating" gun that is trying to mow them down, giving each person multiple bullet wounds in the leg as they try and run. And a few people are also getting knocked to the ground, unconscious, probably by a pipe staff. Don't even need to think to know who's there, its a no brainer.

I continue shooting humans in the arms and legs. As bad as they were, they are humans, and I do not kill humans. They can feel pain, but I won't be the one responsible for them feeling death.

Then when things can't seem any worse for the Spanish idiots, not Marina of course, things start to get hectic down there too, when the others start to fight also. Then Marina and Nine turn visible. Invisibility ran out I guess. But it doesn't matter, they already done a great deal of damage and with Nine, its not necessary at all.

Very soon, all the Spanish thieves are tied up together with a few bullet wounds in their legs, except for the leader who snarls at us. He glances around with a glare. Then he sees something that makes him have a devilish smile on his face.

The Spanish idiot's leader runs to Sarah who is guarding the chests. She gets her gun ready and stands protectively over them. The guy pulls the trigger on his gun once, and two fast bullets shoot out. It must be on auto.

Somehow Sarah manages to block one with her gun, but the other hits her in the side. She cries out in pain, but manages to shoot the guy in the arm once before she her gun slips from her and and she falls to the ground clutching her side.

The guy looks angry at his wound, but continues running to our chests. He grabs one and runs away before we can stop him. Luckily, we have Marina, Eight,and Nine, who I believe has super speed too.

Eight teleports right next to the guy and holds him in a headlock. Nine and Marina run up to them. Marina snatches the chest out of his hands and runs back to us. Eight hands him over to Nine, who flips him over and smashes his head into a wall, tossing him around like a rag doll. The guy calls out desperately,

"¡Alto! Por favor, ¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto! Por favor, ¡Alto!"

**Stop! Please Stop! Stop! Stop! Please Stop! **

Nine doesn't. He smashes his head a few more times. Then he lets the guy fall to the ground unconscious. He and Eight start running back to us when Nine hesitates for a moment. He runs to us, grabs a gun, and jogs back to the still form of the Spanish idiot.

He takes the gun and shoots the guy through the leg a few times. Even I wince. I don't like humans, but getting shot that many times must hurt. But then I remember that we are the ones going through a war and also helping save them so a few shots won't hurt. Any sympathy I may have had for him disappears. After all, we were the ones that had to go through torture and lose almost everything.

Nine runs back to us.

Marina says,

" Well what now?"

I shrug and say,

" Well, how about lets search the town first?"

Everyone nods okay. Ella calls out,

" What should we do with these people?"

I frown at the forms of the Spanish idiots who are all tied up and looking at us in fear. John says,

" How about just leave them here?"

Eight pipes up,

" Well, then they can easily recover and start terrorizing people again. We need to somehow prevent them from doing that."

Nine shrugs and says,

" Let's just scare them half to death, and maybe make them mentally insane too."

I raise my eyebrows at that and say in sarcastic voice,

" Oh yes, as if seeing a few teenagers and a shape shifting dog teleporting, running at amazing speeds, and taking them down easily, while also seeming to be able to be invisible too hasn't done that yet."

He smirks at me and says in a cocky voice,

" Well sweetheart, maybe it hasn't."

I glare at him and mutter under my breath things like,

_ Asshole _

Eight says,

" Uhhh okay so what should we do? Oh and is Sarah healed yet?"

I notice a sudden flare of protectiveness in John's eyes. I roll my eyes and say,

" John he's just asking. Stop being stupid. It's not like he likes her you know."

Nine grins at me. I glare at him. All while thinking of how hot he is.

_ OH GOD SIX WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. _

Being in the desert and in the heat may be seriously messing with my head, and I may be going insane. I start glaring at everything. I remember Nine asking me if I would be his girlfriend. I just _know_ he was joking.

_ Maybe you would have said yes if he was serious_

I yell in frustration. I no longer want to leave the desert. I _need_ to leave before I seriously go insane.

Everyone looks at me surprised as I scream in frustration. I barely notice them watching me until I finish. I glare at them. I mutter,

" We need to get out of here before this desert makes me go insane."

They look curious, but nod. Marina mouths,

_Are you okay? _

I nod at her as Ella asks me the same thing in my head. I reply,

_ Desert messing with my head _

She nods, still confused. I turn back to the conversation. John says,

" Well how about Six, Marina, Eight, Ella, and I go search the houses while Nine and BK watch these people and Sarah can stay here to rest."

We all nod. I see John shoot Nine a warning glace. I roll my eyes again. I say,

" John, I don't think Nine likes Sarah either. And I don't think Sarah is _that_ bad, she isn't going to get laid today you know. Especially not by _Nine_."

Sarah and John both go red and Nine smirks. Everyone else laughs as I look at them as to say ' Seriously?'.

John mumbles something like ' Fine' and walks off quickly. We all follow him, but before I go I turn to Sarah and say,

" You won't get laid today... right?"

She whines,

" Six!" as if she has known me her whole life.

I smirk at them both. Then I run and catch up with the others. Ella says,

" We should split up and search the buildings in groups. That way if something happens you won't be alone."

We all nod. John says,

" I guess I'll go with Eight."

Ella says,

" Well Marina, Six, and I can go together."

Everyone agrees and I walk with Marina and Ella to one building. Luckily this is a small town, only about twenty buildings or so.

In about two hours we walk back to where Nine and Sarah are. Marina, Ella, and I found multiple sacks full of valuables and money in one building. In another we found a bag of guns and two bags full of ammo. Then we also found maps there too, all laid out on a table. Must be something like a planning room.

We also found some food and water in a small house. We didn't take any because there were rats in there and the food smelled and looked rotten. The water looked brownish. We took one look in there and left. But Marina said there might be something else. So we went back in, gagging, and searched it. Nope, just ruined food, and rats. Lot of rats.

There were tents and blankets in other houses. We didn't take any. They all smelled and had fleas in them.

Everything smelled here.

In the end, we walked back to the others with only sacks of money and stuff, guns, and maps. When the Spanish idiots saw us with their money and guns they started shouting at us angrily. I ignored them as Nine bashed them in the head with his pipe staff, silencing them.

John and Eight are already there, holding a few bags. They wave at us as we approach them. Eight says,

" Welcome back. What did you find? We found many things, but we only kept the valuables and money, and a bag of guns and ammo."

Marina calls back,

" Us too."

Nine says,

" Uh did you find any cars to use that can last at least three hours?"

We shake our heads. John says,

" Actually, behind a house we found a beaten up pick up truck. It might not fit all of us easily, but its a car. And it works, we checked."

Nine shrugs. Then remembering something I say,

" Hey Nine its been two hours, were you and Sarah up to any funny business while we were gone?"

John and Sarah glare at me, while Nine is smirking his usual trademark smirk. John says,

" Stop being a tease Six!"

I shrug and say,

" Well were you?"

Sarah says, clearly annoyed,

" To answer your, _clearly sarcastic question_, no we have not."

Ella says,

" Well what should we do about those Spanish men?"

John says,

" Just leave them there. It doesn't matter much. The government would cover anything they didn't want the public to find out about."

Most of us shrug as if to say ' it doesn't matter to me'.

We leave the angry Spanish idiots tied up with wounds there as we walk to the pick up truck with our stuff and the bags of money and guns.

We search it for bugs then get in. There weren't any bugs. Nine says he is driving again. Fine with me, I don't care.

It was a bit tight and Ella shrunk down to seven years old. BK changed into a small gecko and he is crawling all over the dash board. We all squeeze in, and for some reason, I was sitting in the front with _Nine_ who I would punch in the face any day.

_ Or would you?_

Stupid. Its like another part of me. Telling me annoying stuff when I don't need to hear it. I feel like I have gone insane. I say,

" Ella you can sit here with me, it looks tight back there."

She nods nods and goes sit in the front with me. Now its Nine and I, plus Ella.

I hand Nine the maps. He looks them over then revs the engine and starts driving. I doze off.

** Author's Note: Short, but hope you enjoyed it! I know I didn't do a few things and BK wasn't really playing a big part during the part when they took out the Spanish people. I mean no insult to the Spanish who read this fanfic. I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Author's Note: Bored. No new updates on fanfics. Already read my favourite fanfics thousands of times. Solution? New update. **

** Hey guys. So not much to say today. Thanks to my reviewers, followers, people that favourite this story, and my viewers. **

** Special thanks to LegendLover94:**

** Thanks you! I am going to do what you suggested. Next time, please pm your ideas so other people do not find out what I will do yet. **

** Everyone else, what can I say, one review sent me up to cloud nine. One follow sent up to the moon. One favourite sent me up to heaven. One person saying they loved it... I can't even define the happiness I felt.**

** There might be big changes of personalities...**

** Lets go to chapter 5**

Chapter 5

**Marina's pov**

I am giggling. Ella is giggling too. Eight is smiling. Sarah is stifling giggles while trying to not notice John who is looking half jealous. And Nine is smirking.

Why you may ask? Well, our very own warrior queen, Six, is now found sleeping. You may not find this as funny, but the funny thing is, She is sleeping on _Nine's shoulder_. Eight says,

" Weeelll, Nine when is the next stop?"

He checks the map for a moment and says,

"There is a internet cafe up ahead about two kilometres ahead."

The map was marked with cafes and restrooms, and such. I earlier translated all the messily written Spanish and wrote English translations below.

Eight catches my eye and he smiles one of his usual playful smiles. My cheeks, my horrible cheeks, became all red. We haven't talked much since I, well, sort of _kissed_ him at Dulce.

He obviously notices my flaming cheeks. He grins at me and turns back to the window.

We all sit in silence for the next couple of minutes. Then Nine says,

" I see the cafe up ahead."

John says,

" Okay."

We pull into the empty parking lot of a beaten down building. Nine parks and stops the engine. We sit in silence for a few more seconds. Then John sighs and taps Six on the shoulder.

Six's eyes flash open and she has her hand on her hip where her knife is. Then she slowly looks up to Nine's smirking face and lets out a totally un- Six like yelp. She sits up straight immediately, very very stiff. The rest of us all stay quiet, but Sarah can't hold her laughter and giggles, and soon the whole truck is covered in peals of laughter from her.

Annoyed Six yells,

" Shut the fuck up Sarah!" the glare she gives her almost makes me want to run. Sarah actually bursts into tears. Almost like a little kid. I can't help, but to feel that way about her.

Sarah buries her face into John's neck, crying. Really, being the nice one I won't say anything but crying because of a death glare...

John is soothing Sarah, who is trying to will herself not to cry. After a few awkward minutes, she stops crying.

Six says in a calmer voice,

" Where are we?"

John clears his throat and says,

" Internet cafe that looks ready to die."

Six nods curtly. Nine says in a cocky voice,

" Well how was your nap Sweetheart?"

"None of your business!"

We all get out of the car except for BK who remains in gecko form on the dashboard. I stretch for a bit. The others do the same. We all walk into the cafe, Nine locking the door of the truck behind him. We all walk into the cafe. A young girl about twenty smiles at us brightly and says,

" Hello! What can I get for you?"

The cafe actually looks pretty nice in the inside. There is a beaten down, old computer in the corner of the room. A lot of fake flowers decorate the room, which has red, blue, and yellow stripes running along everywhere.

Six says,

" Um lets see, Ella do you want coffee?"

" Juice please!"

Six nods and says,

" well six coffees and one orange juice."

The girl nods and calls out,

" Brilian, six coffees and a OJ!"

A woman's voice calls back,

" Got it!"

The others sit down on the couches and chairs that all look very clean. They must have a whole lot of time. I go to the computer. It is so slow, it reminds me of the one back in the convent in Santa Teresa, Spain.

I smile sadly to myself. I hear Ella ask me,

" You okay?"

I smile at her and say,

" I'm fine."

" 'kay."

I begin scouring the internet for news. None. I sigh and Six comes over. She hands me my coffee. I smile at her and say thanks.

I remember something and say to the girl,

" Can I have a water bottle please?"

She nods and grabs one from a rack. She hands it too me. I give her a dolar I had in return. She nods her thanks and turns away.

When we leave I give BK the water. He nods gratefully, and I notice John's guilty expression since he forgot. I smile at him and say,

" It's fine."

Soon we are back on the road again. Nine says that there is a motel about two, three hours away. And a gas station about thirty minutes away.

This time, Six said she didn't want to sit in the front again. I was like, fine by me. We found out there was a pullout seat in the front in the middle. So this time, Nine was driving, Eight was on the other window side of the front. I was in the middle, with seven year old Ella in my lap. Bernie Kosar is flying around as a bird.

The chests, John, Six, and Sarah, are all sitting in the back. John said that the chests shouldn't be outside. We should keep it within easy reach.

I feel uncomfortable next to Eight after what happened in Dulce still. My heart always starts to beat faster then usual when I am around him. He probably hates me now though. That kiss was like admitting all my feelings to him. And now he is sort of ignoring me. The only reason I kissed him was because I though I was going to die. And now I ruined our friendship.

Eight sees my twisted face and asks,

" You okay? You look upset."

I give him a weak smile and say,

" I'm fine."

He nods but doesn't look convinced. I sigh and shift to a more comfortable position. Ella fell asleep and now my leg gets numb after awhile, even though she is quite light and only in her seven year old form.

Soon we arrive at a gas station. Nine goes out to refill the gas tank. The rest of us wait patiently. None of us feel the need to go to the washroom so we are quickly back on the road.

I want to sleep, but the coffee isn't letting me... Instead I stare straight ahead, looking outside at our barren surroundings.

After a hour, I am still staring at the window. I am pretty bored.

** Eight's pov **

I am shifting around uncomfortably and have been doing so for over two hours. It is getting very dark. For one thing I just learned, Me plus coffee, equals uncontrollable me. I am bouncing up and down. Nine is smirking as I groan. I _really_ shouldn't drink caffeine. Ever again.

At least it wasn't as bad as the first time I tried coffee. There was a special sale in New Delhi. It was when Reynolds and I didn't meet Lola yet. Reynolds bought a little. He knew of how hyper I was and didn't let me near it, but it just made me more curious. After he died, I was free to try anything, although I would rather get him back, but I know it's impossible.

I tried some, this was before I met Devdan. I had already gotten my shape-shifting legacy at the time. So what happened? I was in the mountains, tried some of that bitter liquid. I started shape shifting into many things. I could only change into a rabbit, but the caffeine somehow made me shape shift into other things too. It made me over hyper, but somehow also helped me with my legacy...

I groan to Nine and ask in a whiny voice,

" Are we there yet?"

"No! Now stop whining."

Fine. I grumbled. Sarah gives a light laugh. Oh she was awake. She was quiet the whole trip so I though she somehow fell asleep. I notice everyone except Ella is awake. Well she didn't have caffeine so...

Nine says,

" There is a motel up ahead..."

Ella stirs and she wakes up. She mumbles,

" Are we there yet?"

Nine looks at the map while driving. He frowns. And says,

" No about twenty more minutes."

Six says,

" okay."

** Nine's pov**

I am slightly annoyed that I have to drive, but whatever. Becaus don't drive then Sweetheart will, and Sweetheart deserves some rest. Except they all had some caffeine and now no one can, but whatever.

I see a building in the distance. Probably the motel marked on this map that Marina translated. I have to give her that, now she isn't totally useless...

As we get closer I notice a bright sign over the building now, that says,

_ Motel _

well, that had to be a motel. There isn't another one in about a two hour drive, and I don't really feel like driving in the dark... The town is about two hours away too. And I think there might be a big city thirty minutes away from there.

I announce loudly,

" We are here!"

I drive into the parking lot, that surprisingly has a few cars, despite how lonely it looks around here.

We all get out of the car. Everyone takes their own chests and I take mine. I see Six doesn't have one and I ask,

" Where is you're chest?"

She looks angrily at me, which I don't understand, what did I do? She says through clenched teeth,

" Gone."

I shrug and just march through the doors to inside the building. Luckily, we have our gems and money, courtesy of our Spanish idiot friends back there.

We all walk into the motel. Holding our chests, we are the centre of attention in the lobby, that amazingly looks pretty decent.

I ask the others,

" How many rooms?"

Sarah says brightly,

" How about three? Eight and Nine in one. John and I in one. Everyone else together."

Six says icily,

" Try not to get laid Blondie. And you wouldn't give a damn about everyone else, as long as you were with John."

So she still is mad at her huh? I roll my eyes and say,

" Sweetheart, would _you_ care to be fucked today?"

She death glares at me. I shrug and smirk. John says,

" Three rooms it is."

I shrug and say,

" Fine with me."

Marina nods her okay. Seven year old Ella pipes up,

" Okay!"

I walk up to the receptionist at the front desk. She barely even looks at me as she asks,

" Name?"

" John Smith."

The receptionist gives a small gasp, but she thinks I don't hear it. The benefits of super hearing. She looks up at me and says,

"Rooms?"

" Three."

She nods. She gives another small gasp as she notices Johnny Boy. Shit. I shouldn't have told her John's terrorist name.

She adverts her gaze from mine as she asks for three hundred dollars, three rooms.

I give it to her and she hands me the key card. I quickly head over to the other's and say,

" Johnny, you asshole, that woman recognizes you. You wouldn't get the sense to change you're hair colour?"

He looks at me and asks,

" What?"

" The fucking receptionist recognizes your fucking face, because you fucking wouldn't get the sense to fucking change your fucking appearance. And she fucking recognizes you."

The receptionists is thinks we can't hear her and she is saying on to the phone,

" I have spotted John Smith! He is at our motel!"

She is giving whoever is on the other end of the line the address of this motel. I tell them,

" Shit! Johnny! We need to get out of here."

Six nods and says,

" This time lets actually steal a better car. I can hot wire it."

We nod. We casually walk out. I spot a van that looks pretty dirty outside, but through the window it is actually pretty luxurious and big. Must be a rich guys. And I see camping gear inside. Who would go camping in a desert? They must be out of their minds.

Six quickly hot wires it. Lucky us, she has a lot of experience and does it in record time. Unfortunately, the owner, is out there for some reason, maybe to get something. He yells,

"Hey! Car thief! My car is being stolen!"

We all quickly pile in and John uses his telekinesis to hold back people that are trying to stop us. Everyone randomly piles in, and lucky me Six actually sits next to me again. John stuffs in right next to her, while all the others sit in the seats behind us. John has his chest with him and he passes it to the others in the back where there is more space.

I drive us off at top speed. I see that the gas tank has enough gas to last about maybe five hours or so.

We are driving off again. Six says awkwardly,

" Uh I still have the key cards for the motel rooms..."

John says,

" Just throw them out the window. Actually..."

He gestures to Six who hands him the key cards. He says,

" Nine slow down for a moment."

I actually do, because I am pretty curious. John tosses the key cards out the window then while the key cards are in mid air he sends a fireball at them, destroying them.

I drive off, speeding again, because we do have to get as away as far as possible.

This is going to be a long night.

** Author's Note: Short I know! Sorry. Well I will try and update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Author's Note: Hello my readers! I know I have not updated for a long time but I can't, and I was taking a break. I have a poll on my profile because I can't update often so I would like to know what to update the most. So like for example I will update Not Perfect at First 2 times if it wins, and the other twice. And on and on it goes.**

** Thanks for reviewing or reading. I now have 17 reviews, 4 follows, 2 favourites, and 614 views! Not as much as for my original story that sucks pretty bad, Not Perfect at First. ( I am seriously tempted to delete it! I also forget a lot of big details. And that's what makes me a BAD writer.**

** Let's go!**

Chapter 6

**John's pov**

Can't we catch a breath? The moment we get to the hotel, I am recognized immediately. My blonde hair being easily seen and attractive. Which makes people notice me more. I know Henri would make me dye it, or cut it. But I like my hair like this, it shows me as John Smith, not some alien. I wish I were a normal human. I suddenly feel hateful to Pittacus and the Elders. Why send some kids to another planet, and let be hunted for their whole lives. I want to be a normal human guy, not some damned alien who has to save the world, no more like the universe.

I am scowling. Sarah notices and she, being the sweet, sweet girl says,

"You okay John? You look, ... angry and upset."

Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. She doesn't deserve to be here. But if she goes back home, then she will be captured again. And that, that is a lot worse. So she must come with me, and the rest of the garde.

I reply,

" Fine." As much as I want it too, the scowl on my face won't go away.

Marina studies me from the front. I am not really worried about her seeing my face because Sarah and I are sitting on a blanket we found on the floor. I am lying down with Sarah, the benefits of a van. Everyone else is pretty much just sitting around, we took down all the seats.

I feel like I am being watched, and I notice Marina staring at me. I know because I can see her. The occasional light by the road illuminating her face. After about five minutes Marina says,

" John. Don't give up. You are the perfect garde. You are a unique person. Not a useless human. John, be proud of who you are. Don't blame the elders. Would you really want to be one of the dead Loric, murdered by the Mogs? The Elders gave you a chance to live because they knew you would make them proud. John, you are special with both humans and the Loric. So stop having these kind of thoughts. Thoughts like that is like you want to abandon us, and we need you."

What. The. Hell?! How can she tell?

" How can you tell?!"

She laughs lightly and says,

"It's written all over your face. And I sort of knew how you feel. After all, I felt abandoned for most of my life. But I never gave up so you can't either."

" How can you see my face?!"

" Legacy."

I frown. Then I remember what she said,

_ I felt abandoned for most of my life._

I am about to ask her why when I see her face that is hardened, and I can detect a slight bit of anger. I also remember earlier in the day, when I accidentally angered everyone by carelessly talking about Ella's cepan and the letter he gave to Ella. I remember Marina said she didn't get a letter either. What happened, I wonder.

Nine, who is and has been driving for us for the whole day says,

" Johnny, stop it. First in , you are being all suicidal and willing to stupidly take on Big, ugly faced, Ra, when you could barely even _stand_, just to save one of your puny human friends. Now you are telling me you are giving up hope? Damn Johnny, like I said, I am _NOT_ running around with a traitor."

Six mutters something under her breath. Then she says softly,

" John. Don't be stupid. Henri died, so you have to continue to fight for Lorien, us, and especially _him_. And you need to keep fighting for Sam too. And get your revenge on Setrakus."

I redetermine myself. Six, she is right. Marina is too. The Elder's gave me a chance to live and make them proud, so I have to do this for them. And Sam most importantly. He is captured and most likely being tortured this moment. Because of me. No not me, because of his stupid loyalty. He is getting himself killed, just by being with me.

I angrily punch the wall, but instead hitting Ella who is sleeping peacefully. Ella's eyes flash open. She barely manages to move her head out of the way. Instead, my fist lands a blow at her arm. Oh god.

She yelps then gasps and clutches her arm, where a massive purple bruise is forming. Her eyes seem watered, but no tears are falling. She turns her arm slightly and I see a bone jutted out.

Everyone, who is sitting down, staring out the window or simply doing nothing turn around at the sound of Ella's yelps. I feel my whole face clouded in shame. I reach out and place my hands on Ella's arm, attempting to heal her. The moment my hand makes contact with her arm she makes a small sound of pain and tries to move away.

Six asks,

" Um... what happened?"

I look down in embarrassment, angry at myself. I can't do _anything_ properly. When Marina said the garde needed me, well I am not so sure now. I am an embarrassment. I even managed to hurt our youngest Loric alive.

Sarah says,

" John punched Ella in the arm." Way to go Sarah. As much as I love you, did you really have to say that so casually and in an ignorant way. I mean, Ella just got hurt badly because of me. She should at least feel a little sympathy for her.

Ella won't let a tear fall. I try to heal her again, and she pulls away in pain. She says softly,

" It hurts. So please leave it alone and Marina can heal it."

Does she not remember my legacy? Oh yeah she was unconscious when I healed her, she probably assumed Marina did it. So she doesn't know. I say,

" I have the legacy too."

Everyone watches as I gently place my hands on the bruise. Ella's eyes widen, but she keeps quiet and lets me heal it. The thing about the legacy is that you feel twice the pain while you are being healed. I feel the bones shifting under my hands. It gets redder for a moment, and looks really painful, but then it returns to its normal colour again. Then Nine says,

" Why the hell did you punch her in the first place?"

I see Eight look at me with a slight bit of sadness in his eyes. Then he says,

" Just leave it, I am sure it was an accident."

Nine, being the stupid idiot that has to know everything, rolls his eyes and says,

" Well why did you decide to punch anything in the first place."

Marina, after checking Ella is okay says,

" John. I understand that you are not exactly a happy person right now. But please try to control your anger."

I feel like Marina is bossing me. I growl at her and say,

" Mind your own business and stop trying to control me!"

Eight looks pretty angry that I just told her to piss off. Why the hell would he be? Do they like, have something? Actually, it seems like they do, but I'm not sure...

Six says,

" John. Control your emotions. I get that you are frustrated, I really do, but you have to control your anger."

She said the same thing that Marina said to me, but instead of yelling at her I don't say anything. Eight pipes up,

" Devdan always told me to take deep breaths and relax when I was angry or stressed. He would also tell me to meditate, but in a moving van, that isn't really as helpful."

I do what he says, not even bothering to ask who Devdan is. Soon, I feel calmer and more in control. I think of Six. She is always a calming thought. When Sarah should be the one.

I think of Six. She is a funny, outgoing, fierce, hot, smart, and the most beautiful girl in the world. She is strong and no one can compare to her. We almost kissed before. I could feel her warm breath. Then the house exploded. I actually kissed her though soon after. She had the softest lips ever, and she could easily compare to Sarah. Now with blonde hair, she is way hotter then before.

Then I think of Sarah. She is a sweet, determined, friendly girl. She is always so welcoming. When she found out that I was an alien she didn't think much of it, and still loved me all the same. She has soft blonde hair, and her lips were soft and very kissable.

Then I think of them both. I know they don't really like each other. Actually, Six hates her really. Because of earlier in the day, the 'incident' where Six fell asleep on Nine's shoulder. I know Sarah was hurt when she saw me looking at the scene jealously, but I can't help it. Is it my fault she is so... Perfect?

I sigh. Sarah, who notices smiles her beautiful smile at me. A smile worth millions of dollars. And a smile I don't deserve, because technically I am cheating on her. I think I might even love Six more then her.

Sarah doesn't deserve to be with me. She deserves someone so much better. But now, I have ruined that for her. Because she met me, fell in love with me, and now I am also having feelings for Six.

We have been driving for a long time now. Nine says,

" There is a bigger town up ahead."

Everyone nods. Sarah smiles at me and says jokingly,

" About time. Terrorist John Smith has arrived after being chased down by a rich dude that got his car stolen."

I smile at her. She gives me a light kiss.

We drive into the town. The road is bumpy, and Nine who apparently doesn't like wearing seat belts, hits his head on the ceiling. He curses. I must admit, it is pretty funny. And once again Sarah is laughing and giggling. She really does love to laugh about things, and sometimes, it really isn't worth it, considering how Nine and Six are. The latter being the scarier. Wait no, scratch that. Nine is probably even scarier right now. Especially since he is huge, well muscled and built,and to put it simply, very scary and imitating.

Sarah hides her face in my neck. We have enough space here for four people to lie down in the back. And everyone else can either sit in the seats in the three seats in the front, or sit on the floor or the one bench on the right side of the van. So right now we only have Eight and Nine in the front, because there was more space back here. We have Marina and Six on the bench. And then we have Sarah and I lying on the floor. Ella is sitting on a really fluffy blanket we found in one bag of blankets. Right now, I don't think you need a fluffy blanket in a desert. But maybe they were just driving through there. Bernie Kosar is in beagle form, cuddling with Ella at the moment. The chests are all in the back too, scattered all over the floor.

Nine is glowering from what I can tell at the moment. But he turns back to the road.

The street we just turned into is lined with shops, and is pretty much empty except for this one place called _Joey's Night Club_. **( Sorry I don't really know what kind of bars or stuff there are, because I am pretty sure I don't drink... ) ** As we pass by the neon sign with glowing lights, I can hear laughing, drunk men, also clapping and yelling nonsense. I can hear some other guy singing and declaring his love for some person. I can hear it all with my slightly enhanced hearing, although I am sure Nine will probably be able to hear better because he actually has a legacy apart from our naturally enhanced hearing, strength, and speed.

Nine says,

" First things first. John, Six, and Sarah, or anyone who might have their face plastered all over the news, go hide your face. Go find a cap or something. If you don't have any, then try and hide your face when we are in a motel. Or Six you can turn them invisible as long as we aren't found out. Three rooms like before right?"

" Yes."

" Okay. Now whatever, I think there is supposed to be a motel two streets away."

After about what seems like five minutes, we see a big, glowing sign that says _Motel_.

Nine pulls into a parking lot. Six says,

" Okay, John, Sarah, and I shall go invisible. Everyone else, try and hide your chests. But don't look suspicious while doing it."

We all pile out, Sarah, Six, and I invisible. Everyone else takes their chest. Ella has hers under one arm, and mine under the other. Bernie Kosar is wagging his tail while trotting after her. I feel guilty, after all, they are quite heavy. But then Marina goes to help her, so I ignore it.

We walk into the motel. The others, careful to give us enough time to pass while not looking suspicious.

The person behind the front desk doesn't even look at us, ( Not that they can see three of us. ) and we quickly get 3 rooms.

Soon we are all in our own rooms. I quickly take a shower. I quickly dry off, and walk out in a towel. I forgot we didn't have any clothes with us. Mine are dirty so...

Sarah smiles as I walk out. Then Marina just randomly comes in and is saying cheerfully,

" Here is your chest John, and here are some clothes Ella and I bought at the gift shop!"

Then she sees me. In only a towel. Then she throws the stuff at me and Sarah, and quickly dashes out, calling a 'Sorry!' behind her.

I chuckle, and Sarah laughs. I quickly take the clothes to the bathroom, and change. Then I walk out, refreshed. Sarah smiles again at me. She is sitting there, waiting patiently for me.

She gives me a kiss. I eagerly respond. This is a girl I love. She is safe and sound with me. Despite where we are, I feel perfect right now. As long as I have her, everything will be alright.

I try and deepen the kiss, but Sarah lightly pushes me away. Laughing, she says,

" Let me take a shower silly! I haven't had one for ages."

I grin at her as she walks into the bathroom with a towel and some clothes. I lie on the bed waiting for her. I turn on the TV. There is a news reporter on the screen.

_ It seems that at a motel out in New Mexico, Terrorist John Smith was spotted. Soon after he was spotted, he, and what we believe to be six other accomplices, stole the car of a tourist that says he was just stopping there and he was driving back to his home in Arizona, coming back from a camping trip. He stopped at the motel for a night, but when he was going out to retrieve something in his van, he saw seven kids surrounding it. _

_ The car was quickly hot wired. We believe that this is a teenage terrorist group that has stolen cars before. Sarah Hart was believed to be spotted with them, as well as a little girl that only looked to be twelve. They only stole a van, but the officials are saying that it was very strange for them to be at that hotel. The hotel was in the middle of a desert. This leads officials to believe that there may be a secret base somewhere in New Mexico where this group operates._

_ We will come-_ I turn it off. Sarah comes out, as beautiful as ever. I smile at her. She looks so sexy, especially after a hot shower.

She smiles at me. She looks so irresistible. I walk to her and pull her to me. We start kissing. Soon the kissing intensifies.

We both fall onto the bed, but right now I don't care. All I care about is Sarah, and how soft her lips are.

I am pretty sure we would do it tonight if she hadn't pulled away. The sheets were already rumpled around us. She whispered,

" John, we have to sleep. We can do it some other time."

As much as I don't want to I know I have to. So with our arms around each other, we fall asleep under the covers.

**Author's Note: This is the first time I ever wrote like, a love scene. This was short chapter I know, but sorry. Lately I have been getting lots of homework. I can't update as often. Short chapter, but all I can come up with.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Author's Note: With my internet being sucky right now, I cannot post this up at the moment. I believe it has something to do with my brother, that very stupidly tried to download a untrustworthy program. **

** Thanks to everyone for being awesome. And yeah. **

** I think I half know where I am, my usb documents got destroyed. Don't ask. **

** Bad day for me. **

** Well chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

**Six's pov**

I am feeling bad right now. More like frustrated.

I can't go to sleep.

I had taken a shower first thing when I walked into the room. Marina and Ella went down to the beaten up souvenir shop in this motel hotel thing place. They bought two, three shirts for everyone. And one pair of shorts and one pair of pants per person. And some underwear yeah...

I had worn one of the shirts and my pair of pants.

Sleeping in them didn't feel right, well the pants, so I went down myself and got myself three pairs of sweatpants with the word 'New Mexico' on it. They had like a personal clothes shop there. Everyone must need clothes here. I also selected a hoodie, another t shirt, and a tank top.

I paid for it, totalling about seventy dollars, this stuff is half expensive and half cheap.

I changed into the sweatpants and tank top, throwing everything else into Marina's chest, where she took them out again, and carefully and neatly folded it then placed it inside the chest.

I had climbed under the covers, then got back out to brush and teeth and wash my face.

Then I re climbed into my queen sized bed. There were two queen sized beds in this room. Ella is sharing with Marina, and I am sharing with no one but myself.

But even when the lights went out, I could not sleep.

Because everytime and imagine _sleeping_, I imagine waking up on _Nine's shoulder_.

And I am no way ready to go for such an embarrassing scenario again. Never again, until at least Setrakus Ra gets his ass kicked and we make it back to Lorien and wake it up.

But I would still rather never.

No matter how much I try to avoid it, I always come back to the thought of Nine.

Do I like him?

No way.

But then I feel like I am not being honest with myself.

I, Six, have never experienced love before. Why?

Because it is a waste of time. A weakness really, in terms that I myself can't understand.

But I know, that I love too, just like any other being in this universe. Well, not including the mogs. They obviously don't even have any feelings, if they did, they wouldn't kill such a wonderful planet full of kind people. Namely Lorien.

I love John. I know that. I also love Sam. I know that.

But I think I like Nine more than both of them.

But do I love him?

I give a frustrated scream, causing Marina and Ella to wake up, and seconds later, Nine comes barging into the room holding his pipe staff from the boy's room next door, and Eight teleports in.

Everyone is holding a weapon of some sort. And everyone except John and Sarah are here.

Nine says half eagerly and frantically,

" Where are the mogs? I heard one of you scream."

Then I press the light switch with my telekinesis. And the whole room is brightned.

I take a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light and see everyone but Marina do the same.

Night vision is better then I thought.

Then Marina says,

" Six, why did you scream, there aren't any mogs or anything."

What? Oh yeah... I have some _explaining_ to do.

Then I say,

" I am frustrated and can't sleep okay? Now you can all go back to sleep."

Then Ella says softly,

" Six, is it because of that incident today? If it is, I am very sorry, I never meant to hurt you, it was just a bit funny, and, and,"

" Ella its okay. I forgive you." Sarah, not really. " Don't worry, I am fine."

Nine says,

" Jeez Six, don't scare us half to death next time. AND DISTURB MY SLEEP FOR NO GOOD REASON." 

I glare at him and say,

" WELL ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE THE ONE DISTURBING _MY_ SLEEP."

"ME?! HOW?! I WASN'T THE ONE SCREAMING AROUND IN THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING!"

Then I calmly say,

" If you want to know, it isn't definitely not even one in the morning." Then I quickly glance at the small digital clock on the table across from my bed. " It is twelve fifty nine."

" SAME THING!"

I cock my head to one side, totally playing up the smart ass act. Then I say,

" It is in fact, very different. I am sure anyone would know that. Right?"

And a lot of yeahs, totally agree with you, and sures, ring out through the room.

Nine grumbling says,

" Whatever."

Then, sulking, he walked over to the window and opens it. Then he looks outside. Then he JUMPS OUT.

I give a surprised yelp, and run to the window, and look outside. Don't see him down there. Then a voice whispers from above,

" You looking for me sweetheart?"

I look up and see Nine staring at me from above, his face expressionless.

"Problem Sweetheart? If not then go away."

" No actually. Goodbye."

Then I walk away from the window burning with curiosity.

I climb into bed and try NOT to think about Nine.

Well, at least I fell asleep eventually.

But I was STILL dreaming about him...

Like really?

**Setrakus Ra's pov**

My face is stony and as creepy as usual. It needs to be kept that way. To keep some of the mogs loyal to me, or serving me, they have to be scared of me. But my powers are already enough. The legacies of those squabbling elders. They don't deserve the title, and Pittacus didn't deserve his own title the most. Ruler of Lorien and the Elders. Should have been my title, but no matter.

I will be King of the Universe soon anyways.

The Loric will soon be wiped out as the rest of there race has been. All of them.

Then it will be simple taking down the 'government' as they call themselves. A power point in the world.

As if.

The Loric... I have a secret weapon. As powerful as one of their own. It only took ten years of research. And would have taken at least twenty more.

But we found something valuable.

And I just need to obtain that special ingredient.

My dear heir.

And if all of that fails I still have some research to complete that could possibly make something almost as powerful as the garde. Possibly.

Although research is not complete, it can possibly be a breakthrough, and perhaps may save us some trouble.

And it may leave the Loric so crumbled they can never stand again.

**Unknown's pov**

I must look terrible. It has maybe been a few months, a year, or even two. I don't know. And I may never know ever again.

Who knows.

My thoughts like to drift off into memories of Al.

Al.

I can feel the scowl on my face. I have so many things to sort out.

And most of them are fears.

**Unknown's pov ( another unknown lol... )**

I walk through the halls regally, dissing off all the mogs next to me that are 'escorting' me. ( note the sarcasm. )

They aren't really escorting me. Not really. They are my trail of ten mogs that form my guard. Not in a royal way really.

They are all glaring.

The reason why I am being guarded is mainly not because I am a prisoner. For some reason, I am ' valuable', to the ' Beloved Leader'.

Beloved. As if. Pft, is this a joke?

If you are wondering, I am being herded to ' the oh so great Beloved Leader'.

He summoned me for some reason. That I do not know.

My special boots hold two light weight knives for throwing, and a heavy one meant to parry swords. And they makes this _clang_ sound with every movement. Oh and a smallish pistol with a safety lock that is made to detect my voice say, ' Action'. ( It was going to be the Beloved Leader, but you have to say it a lot so... )

The only sounds I hear besides that is the occasional grunt, the _clacks_ from the guns knocking together, and the silence. And some voices inside the doors we pass by.

We reach the end off the _seriously looong_ hallway. And the only thing facing us is black doors framed by chains, and ashes scattered everywhere.

Ashes of the mogs that displeased the Leader..

Then the mog next to me walks up to the heavy metal knocker, and knocks it three times to signal a requested guest has arrived.

Then I count to ten. And then the doors slowly creaks open, right on time.

"Beloved Leader of the Universe, I have arrived upon your very request."

" Welcome, lowly one."

**Adam's pov**

I am breathing rather heavily as I sit in the back of an old red chevy, catching my breath.

Sam and Malcolm are in the front chatting. They have been separated for so long so I let them talk and try to refrain from asking questions such as,

_Where are we going now?_

_Where are you taking us?_

_Sorry to interrupt, but we have more important things to discuss; such as WHAT IS OUR NEXT MOVE._

But I learned to stop asking questions at the 'wrong' time ages ago when I was still the stupid mog son of the Great General.

So instead I let them talk.

**Author's Note: Toooo short. Sorry, so many povs, four I think and yeah. Sorry haven't updated by yeah, please review and see ya!**


End file.
